Violent Video Game\Modem Warfare Expansion
''Violent Video Game: Modem Warfare ''is an expansion for Violent Video Game. It is the multiplayer expansion and includes Co-op Only levels, Deathmatch/Hide and Seek/Tag/Team Deathmatch/Stock Levels, Capture the Flag/One-Flag CTF/Coins levels, and Pay-to-Win Tanks Levels as well as a new character and Aliens mode. The Wii U version is on the Nintendo E-Shop, whereas the PC version can be gotten online, in a big box, bundled with Violent Video Game (known as the Modem Bundle,) bundled with Violent Video Game: Big Fat Juicy Red One (known as the DLC Bundle,) or both (Known as the Atomic bundle.) New Character Supreme Woman (Parody of Mega Man from Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Speed 15/20, no running *Health Regen: No *Accuracy: 9/20 *Fall Damage: No *Special Abilities: High Jump *Can hold all weapons collected *Special Weapons: Supreme Buster (default weapon, unlimited ammo,) Percussion Buster (unlimited ammo,) Brave Rock, Smash Bomber, Hard Fist, Chocolate Rain ,Charge Punch, Knight Spikeball, Trash Shield, Fire Sickle, Trident, Ice Wall, Captain Missile New Gamemodes Stock *You get a certain amount of lives (1-50) and you need to keep them or you are out of the game. Coins *Collect coins. Whichever person has the most at the end of the time limit wins. Aliens *Defeat Aliens for points. Trade in points to unlock new level areas. New Maps Co-op Only *Beach Mountain (Parody of Sonic Heroes) *Freedom City (Parody of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Deathmatch/Tag/Hide and Seek/Team Deathmatch/Stock *Heaven's Maul (Parody of Heretic) *Open Session (Parody of TNT: Evilution) *Fox BBQ (Parody of TNT: Evilution) *Staged Area (Parody of DOOM 64 with Original Elements) *Online Dating Resort (Parody of ROBLOX) *Zero Healthpack (Parody of SRB2) Capture the Flag/One Flag CTF/Coins *Nazi Future (Parody of Wolfenstien: The New Order) *Fire Valley (Parody of Freedom Planet) *Stansonian Area (Parody of Duke it Out in D.C.) *Shovelwars (Parody of Shovelware level collections for Duke Nukem 3D and DOOM) *ULTRA-REALISM (Parody of ARMA 3) *Computer (Original) Pay-to-Win Tanks *Landrim Mountains (Parody of Skyrim) *London, 1996 (Parody of Grand Theft Auto 1) *Robber Hotel (Parody of Habbo Hotel) *Horseyville (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Rework of Unicorn Crisis: Bad Future)\ *Tank!Zone (Parody of Shovelware level collections for Duke Nukem 3D and DOOM) *Mission 12 (parody of Metal Slug) Aliens *Slam Man Stage Aliens (Parody of Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *The Blocky Taiga Aliens (Parody of Minecraft) *Horseyville Aliens (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Under the Road Fragging Aliens (Parody of Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing) *Temple (Parody of Call of Duty : Black Ops DS) *Apathy Science Aliens (Parody of Portal) *Bombtown Aliens (Parody of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2) *Tank!Zone Aliens (Parody of Shovelware level collections for Duke Nukem 3D and DOOM) *Andystar City (Parody of Pokemon X and Y) *Computer Aliens (Original) *ULTRA-REALISTIC ALIENS (Parody of ARMA 3) *Beach Mountain Aliens (Parody of Sonic Heroes) *London Aliens (Parody of Grand Theft Auto 1) *World Of Fire Aliens (Original) *HatLands Aliens (Parody of Team Fortress 2) Category:EXPodeNTial Category:Expansion Packs Category:Wii U games Category:PC Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Linux Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Video Games Category:Games